Problem: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{77}{44}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 77 and 44? $77 = 7\cdot11$ $44 = 2\cdot2\cdot11$ $\mbox{GCD}(77, 44) = 11$ $\dfrac{77}{44} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 11}{ 4\cdot 11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{77}{44}} = \dfrac{7}{4} \cdot \dfrac{11}{11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{77}{44}} = \dfrac{7}{4} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{77}{44}} = \dfrac{7}{4}$